Love
by edhel-tarien
Summary: He had always wondered what real love was. He had dated many other people in his younger days, but had not found love. A love so deep that it was unconditional, a love that he had come to long for. YAOI TyKa oneshot, quotefic


_**Love  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien _

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own any of the quotes in this story (unless I say its mine)  
**Pairing: TyKa  
Type: One-shot quote-fic

_**Hello everyone! I'm not to sure if this has ever been done before, a quote-fic. But if not, ALAS FOR IT HAS BEEN CREATED! Please read and review so I know wether or not you like it or if it's working. Its very different style from what I usually do, but I'm experimenting…so yeah. Lol.** _

"…_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Love never fails" (1)_

Tyson stared into the sky, his heart clenching with longing. The sky was particularly beautiful that night, the spring breeze dancing through his deep blue hair. He had always wondered what real love was. He had dated many other people in his younger days, but had not found love. A love so deep that it was unconditional, a love that he had come to long for. He thought he had it once. He thought he had loved a man, the only man he had ever loved, but he was sure that he didn't love him back. So sure in fact that when the man had moved back to Russia, he didn't even bother to say goodbye to him…he never said good bye to him. But the fact still brought no peace to his heart. It still longed for the man, after a year it still mourned for its loss. He could not shake it no matter who he dated. He could not forget him no matter what he did.

"…_but I can't regret what I did for love…love is never gone. As we travel on, loves what we'll remember" (2)_

Crimson orbs shone with its glory as the moons rays reflected of its burning surfaces. Emotions rippled through them as the stars twinkled back in their silent observations. He felt ashamed, angry and most of all, unhappy. He felt stupid that he had not forgotten the young man he had left behind. The blue eyed angel that had saved his life more than once. The blue haired saviour that had captured his heart. It had been a year since he left to return to Russia, to forget about how he was feeling. He travelled the world, met many people that would die for him, but none of them mattered. He couldn't shake the feeling; he didn't know how to describe it. Every time he saw something beautiful or someone do a good deed, he thought about him. He was always on his mind, taking over his thoughts like a virus or a cancer, affecting all aspects of him. He couldn't see straight at one time, he missed him too much.

Sighing, he glanced at the twinkling stars sadly. Would Tyson even take him back if he asked it of him? He had discussed his feelings with Rei and he said that was the same way he felt when he is around Max. "It doesn't make any sense…they're married…" the young man sighed, leaning against the dark tree. Tyson had made so many changes in his life…made an impression that wouldn't leave…and it was for the better.

"…_You came into my life, straight from above. When I lost all hope, you showed me love…" (3)_

Tyson stared at the phone and then at the ink scribbled number. Could he do it? Would he really go through with it? Sighing, he stared at the number, sitting back on the bridge where they had first met. Even if he wanted to, his heart would not forget the older phoenix that had taken his heart across the waters with him. Shaking his head in attempted to clear it; he grimaced at its non-productiveness. It seemed that all year he tried so desperately to forget him. Dating girl after girl after girl, but nothing worked. They weren't the same as Kai…it seemed that nothing could replace him. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, he bit back a cry and buried his face in his hands. Where was he anyway? Was he even in Asia? Was he anywhere near him? It was painful for Tyson not know the answers, the feelings he once had for Kai beginning to resurface. "Kai…" glistening tears fell down his cheeks, sparkling from the moons light. "What if you had fallen for someone else? What if you have given your love to another? What if I can't forget you?"

"…_Why does my heart lie? Feelings I can not fight. Your free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please, believe me when I say, I love you…" (4)_

Kai walked along the streets, watching the flickering street lights make dancing patterns across the floor. "Tyson…" his heart clenched painfully, as tears involuntarily sprung into his eyes. "Why do I feel for you so much?" he whispered harshly, angry at himself for not being able to forget. After a year of deciding, he realised something that he did not recognised before. All his life, people had been either using him or hating him. No one had ever cared for him before the bladebreakers, before Tyson… stopping in front of the dojo, he heard his heart begin to pound in his ears. "Tyson doesn't even know I'm here…" he whispered to himself, sighing as he glanced about. Shaking his head in disagreement, he decided that now wasn't the time. He couldn't face him now, not now…not when he had just realised the feelings for the young man. No matter what he did, the emotion was there to stay. Was this love?

"_I swore I'd never love again, swore my heart would never mend. Said love wasn't worth the pain, but then I hear it call my name" (5)_

Tyson watched his salty tears fall into the running river bellow him. Was love always this painful? Glancing at the paper in his hand, he sighed. "Nothing like that happens to guys like me" he whispered, scrunching up the paper and letting it fall into the running water. "Love like that is only in movies or fairytales…or maybe just not my life". Sighing, he folded his arms in front of him, leaning against the bridge. Placing his chin on his arms, we watched the paper float down the stream. "I had Kai once…maybe I am not aloud to have him again…" smiling sadly, he buried his face in his arms and cried. Friends had told him that love hurt, but the emotions he was feeling where almost unbearable. He felt as though he could not breathe.

"_I'm everything I am, because you loved me" (6)_

Kai fell onto the park bench as his arms dangled over the sides messily. He could almost not take it. He felt physically sick, and his mental state was in chaos. He had to see him. And now. Body shaking with longing, he held his sides from pain. "Why do I love you?" he asked the sky, as it twinkled down at him tauntingly. "I had him once…perhaps I should let him go…" tears trailing down the side of his face, his eyes glistened from sadness. "I don't want to share him…" he whispered as he glanced at the sky tiredly. "I want him…I want him to be mine…" eyes flashing with determination, he glanced at the direction of the dojo, and began to stalk back in its direction.

"_You showed me I could trust you, with emotions I had locked away. It was your touch, your words; they healed the deepest part of me. That only you could see" (7)_

Tyson watched the paper until he could see it no more. He couldn't stand it. He needed Kai now. Standing he shook all over from nervousness. "What will I say without looking like a fool?" he asked himself, as he glanced at the moon wearily. Kai was so cold and secluded when he had first met him. Day by day he got to know him better, until one day after the fight with Brooklyn, they had become a couple. They where getting really close, Tyson had fell for the stoic captain, until one day he awoke to find his bed empty and a note asking him to forget him. Did their kisses mean nothing to him? Did their caresses have no effect? Kai wasn't the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, but to Tyson he was perfect.

"_Although he may not be a man some, girls think of, as handsome. To my heart, he carries the key…" (8)_

Kai shakily pulled out his old keys and fumbled with the lock. Would Tyson have changed them so he couldn't get back in? Eyes widening when he head the door click, his heart shone with a glimmer of hope. Perhaps he wasn't as mad at him as he thought. Maybe he had felt the same way all that time. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he took a step inside, the places smell filling his senses instantaneously. How he had missed those smells where unimaginable. How he missed Tyson, had no measure at all. He knew there was no number big enough. Quietly walking to his bedroom, his eyes widened when he found him not there. "Perhaps he his training" he stated sleepily, as the places aura took effect. For the first time all year, Kai felt safe and at peace. "I'll wait for him here…" he whispered, removing his shoes and climbing into bed. "I'm sure he won't be to long…" eyes dropping, he finally gave in to its enticing spell and fell deep into sleep.

"_I would wait forever just to know you are mine" (9)_

Tyson felt a certain longing to go home for the first time all year, he started to feel restless and uneasy outside. Eyes scrunching in confusion, he sighed before he broke into a run. He had to call Kai tonight; he had to beg him to return. He couldn't live without him anymore…arriving at the dojo, his eyes widened as he noticed the door was open. Unsheathing his sword, he stepped inside and began to investigate. After some time when he realised no one was there, he sighed and shut the front door. It was very possible that he was just so distracted that he had forgotten to close it. Yawning, he walked into his room and began to take his shoes off. Glancing at the floor his eyes widened. "Don't those shoes belong to…?" blinking, Tyson walked up to the bed, his eyes softening at the sight. Kai was deeply asleep…he was back. Smiling happily, he carefully slipped into bed and wrapped his arm around him. "I love you…" he whispered to him as a faint smile appeared on Kai's lips. "I love you too…" he whispered back, turning around and facing him.

Fire met ocean in a passionate glance. Eyes softening, Tyson raised a hand to his cheek. "I couldn't forget you…I'm sorry" he whispered, a smile finding Kai's lips. Entwining his fingers with his, Kai sent him a loving look. "Good…cause I've seemed to have changed my mind" the pair grinned as Tyson pulled him into his arms, letting his lover sleep on his chest. Smiling affectionately down at him, thoughts swirled about his head. _"Isn't this what love is? Overcoming all obstacles and differences? Working hard to keep the relationship alive?" _running his hands through Kai's hair, he breathed in his scent. How he had longed for it. _"If this isn't love, then I don't know what is. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to…cause I'm happy where I am"_ smiling once more down at his lover, he let his eyes close and began to drift off to sleep. They would work out their problems tomorrow.

"_When I fall in love, it'll be forever. Or I'll never fall in love. In a restless world, like this is. Love is ended before it's begun. And too many moonlight kisses, seem to cool in the warmth of the sun…when I give my heart, it'll be completely, or I'll never give, my heart..." (10)_

**The end**

WELL! Lol. I hope you guys liked this, and as stated before, it's very different style for me, and I've never seen a quote-fic before, so perhaps I am its creator? LOL! This is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! I really hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think, because I'd like to see if this quote thing is working.

(1) 1 Corinthians 13:1-8 – (extract) - the Bible.

(2) What I did for love- (song) - Edward Kleban and Marvin Hamlisch

(3) Angel of mine-(song) - Monica

(4) Roxanne- (song) - Ewan McGregor and Moulin Rouge crew

(5) The trouble with love is- (song) - Kelly Clarkson

(6) Because you loved me- (song) - Celin Dion

(7) Safest place- (song) - LeAnn Rymes

(8) Someone to watch over me- (Song) - George and Ira Gershwin

(9) Finally found someone- (song) - Bryan Adams, Barbra Streisen

(10) When I fall in love- (song) - Nat Cole King (and daughter, Natilie King)

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
